Babysitting Nightmare
Babysitting Nightmare is an episode of HTFF. Plot Savaughn is seen locking up Brass when Zet comes up to him. Zet asks him if he could babysit his daughter while Zet is on duty. Savaughn thinks for a while and nods as he thinks that babysitting his daughter won’t be too bad. He locks up Brass gets the information from Zet to babysit. At night, Savaughn pulls up at Zet’s house and walks up to the porch. He knocks on the door and Zet answers, smiling. The calls for his daughter to come down and asks Savaughn to wait. Samantha walks down the stares and looks at Savaughn and grins. Zet tells Samantha to “be good” and leaves. The second Zet leaves, Samantha’s grin turns evil. She runs up and jumps on the couch before turning on the TV. Savaughn follows and joins Savaughn her. Samantha then turns to face Savaughn and asks him to get her some juice. He obliges and goes into the kitchen but then a loud sound if heard in the living room. Savaughn comes out from the kitchen to see Samantha at the door, trying to open it. Savaughn rushes to her and picks her up and puts her back on the couch, much to Samantha’s dismay. Savaughn walks back to kitchen and comes out with a cup of orange juice. He gives it to Samantha and she takes it before she throws it in his face. Samantha laughs and runs away to her room while Savaughn gets angry before watching TV to calm down. After about what seemes like hours, a knock on the door is heard. Samantha walks down the stairs and tries to open the door but can’t because she’s small. Savaughn gets up and answers the door for her and at the door is Isek. Samantha welcomes him into the house and walks up to her room with him. Savaughn tries to stop them but Samantha trips him by putting a broom in his way. She laughs and runs up the stairs with her two friends before shutting her room door. Savaughn regains his balance and runs over to Samantha’s room trying the door but can’t as she locked it. Savaughn pounds on the door and waits for Samantha to answer but she doesn’t. He gives up and walks back downstairs to watch more TV before falling asleep on the couch. Savaughn wakes up later and discovers he is tied up. He tries to break free from the ropes but can’t as they are too tight. Giggling is then heard and Savaughn turns around to see Samantha and Isek laughing. Savaughn he yells at them to let him go but they just laugh. Samantha then gets up and walks to a vase in the middle on a desk. Savaughn looks confused about what she’s going to do before she pulls out a baton. His eyes widen as he now tries in vain to free himself. Samantha then swings the baton at the vase causing it to break into many pieces. Savaughn screams and starts freaking out. Samantha then continues to destroy many things in the house while laughing. Savaughn them somehow breaks out of the ropes, scaring Isek and Samantha. He them walks over to Samantha who runs to the door and tries to open it but can’t because she’s too small. Isek meanwhile tries to hide in the kitchen but accidentally trips on the broom Samantha put down and cracks him head open. Samantha runs to her room with Savaughn following her. She enters her room and looks for a place to hid but can’t and decided to jump out of the window. Savaughn now screams in horror as he watched her jump out the window and runs over to the window. Samantha is shone to be outside covered with leaves and bruises. She stumbles onto the porch before passing out. Zet comes just in time to see his daughter passes out and covered in bruises on the porch. He picks her up and enters his house to see it destroyed and Savaughn hurriedly trying to clean it up. Zet catches Savaughn attention by clearing throat causing Savaughn to get scared. Savaughn tries explaining to Zet that his daughter did this but Zet doesn’t believe him and throws him out of his house. Before Savaughn can fully be thrown out, Samantha opens her eyes and gives him a evil look. Savaughn ends up on the road and tries to get up but is too weak to do so. Due to still being in the road, he ends up getting run over by a car. Deaths #Isek cracks his head open. #Savaughn is run over by a car. Injures #Savaughn trips on the floor. #Isek trips on the floor. #Samantha falls on the ground outside. #Savaughn gets thrown out of Zet's house. Destructions *A vase and many other things are destroyed by Samantha. Trivia *This marks Samantha's debut. *This is one of the few times Zet doesn't die. Category:Season 102 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Fan Episodes